universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Dominion
The United Nations Dominion is the most dominate civilization that exist in the Milky Way Galaxy of the OldVerse. History The United Nations Dominion was founded on 2026 after Aaron van Dyke and his galaxy disappeared after Aaron served his first term as President of the USA. Once he disappeared, all the nations around the planets (and on some of the solar systems that he made and the colonies) have started making laws and created fees on using some of the gifts that Aaron gave to the human race. To make matters worse, they even restored the bullshittery policies the USA has and undo what Aaron did to make it better for everyone. For over the past decade and more, the United Nations Dominion continue to maintain their iron grip on society and the Milky Way. However, they noticed that many certain citizens have disappeared over time and try to find out why. Unfortunately (for them), they are unable to find out why. They even keep an eye on everyone's e-mails without the public's notice, yet the special e-mails seem to be using some sort of software to prevent any detection. Political Acts Ever since their founding, the UND made many laws and acts to keep their grip on the people. Processing of Resources Act The Processing of Resources Act is meant to regulate any resources found in the colonies including fictional ones from the artificially made solar systems. Many corporations have to have 36-45% of the profits made from these resources to the UND to fill the treasury as a fee as well as using the same money to pay for paying for these resources. Plus any private companies have to pay 10% of their income to the UND or any of the governments that are part of the UND. Rights of the Artists Act The Rights of the Artists Act was originally meant for people to pay fees for using non-public domain media when using the Cosmetica Machine, creating ships from that media, or using objects from that media. Not to mention that they have to pay monthly to keep these things like a Star Trek ''Nebula-class Science Vessel while being a Turian from ''Mass Effect ''and using an assortment of different items and abilities from other medias. The monthly fees would costs around $430x1013 (which is 4.3 quadrillion US dollars if added up right), which is why many try to flee from the UND but tracking devices were placed in all these devices and under the skin of those that underwent the Cosmetica Machine. But as time passed around the 2060's to 2090's, many works have become public domain and people won't have to pay the ridiculous fees. Rationalization Technology Act The Rationalization Technology Act is meant to regulate all forms of new technology under government supervision when in development. The reason being is because there were many dangerous devices from fictional media and some used it to...well, you get the idea. Which means strict laws have been placed to prevent these devices from getting in the wrong hands. This also includes limiting the abilities of AI's since, well, no one wants an AI to destroy all of life. In other words, AI's have to be dumb down to prevent scenarios such as that. Also, this prevented the creation of NPC's across OldVerse. Limited Colonization Act The Limited Colonization Act is meant to limit colonizations of other worlds. The reason being is because of limited manpower to colonize other planets across the Milky Way. Since colonization started in the early 21st century, less than 50% of Earth's population left to see the new worlds and left a large gap in the Earth's population. Because of that, colonizing other worlds have slowed to a crawl due to population limitation. This act also prevent rapid and aggressive expansions in the galaxy. Although many claim that using NPC's would be easier but it violates the Rationalization Technology Act. Anti-Criminality Act The Anti-Criminality Act is meant to prevent any and all forms of criminal activities throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, which is pretty obvious. However, this also includes an invasion of privacy. But thanks to this act, crime has went down by 99% in a single year along with the installation of surveillance devices that can be seen or unseen from the public. This act even help getting rid of all the criminal activities from South America but also stopped a lot of protestors that were executed in silence, which is why many people fled to NewVerse. Over the years, they viewed going to the unknown new universe as against the law and will try whatever it takes to go after the criminals in the NewVerse. Yet they haven't found anyway to get there. Military The military of the UND are actually comprised of volunteers from many different nations across the solar systems under the UND's grip that wear the exact same uniforms from the original United Nations. Yet they also have other forces as well. All armed forces are trained for half a year depending on the situation. Peacekeeping Force Like the Peacekeeping forces from the original UN, they try to keep the peace between not only nations but also on colonies as well. However, when in space, they wear special power armor with a fusion battery that is similar to the power armor from the ''Fallout series but are more refined, slimmer, and are meant for survival in the vacuum of space. Canary Corp. They are actually squads that are made-up of involuntary prisoners that are given a life sentence for going against the UND. These prisoners are from different penal colonies for committing crimes and must pay their debt to society by being the first in line at getting shot. Criminals that fought are later given their freedom after doing 20 years of service assuming they survive the horrors of war along with not getting killed. Team Counter Team Counter are an elite of international and colonial counterterrorist operatives under the direct supervision of the UND. They are comprised of different anti-terrorist organizations such as USA's Delta Force and Navy SEALS, England's Special Air Service, France's Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale, and many more. They are similar to RAINBOW from ''Rainbow Six ''but they perform black operations while secretly quelling any rebellions before they spread as they did a thousand times before. Non-Human Conscripts These are people who underwent drastic changes from a Cosmetica Machine that refused to pay the fees for non-public domain races and are "conscripted" into the army. They use their special abilities from the races that they wanted to be to their advantage but have been given a brain chip to keep them under control. But later on, there are more volunteers after some of the fictional races from certain media started to become public domain. Spatial Marine Corps. The Spatial Marine Corps. are the first line of defense against any form of hostile aggression such as an alien force or a rebellion. Unlike the Peacekeeping Force, they are given a more thorough training with more advance weaponry, deep space survival, and zero-g combat. But after a large number of years, the UND hasn't found any hostile aliens of any kind but there has been some rebellious nations that are later squandered. Navy The UND navy is comprised of ships designed by various governments that are a bit bulky and are for more practical and functional purposes than style. That is until some of the ships from fictional media started to become public domain but still kept their own original designs. The sailors onboard the ships are trained in technical and statistics while also trained in maintenance and ordinance. Solar Systems Sol System The Sol System is the cradle of humanity before Aaron van Dyke came and introduce humanity to the FTD-Drive. Thanks to that, humans have expanded and colonized the worlds in the Sol System and a few select moons. With some of the new technology, and the Sol System is the capital, it is extremely defended with many orbital platforms and sentry drones guarding all the planets and moons to ensure security and stability through brute force. AVD-001 This is the first solar system given to humanity as a gift to them for many countries that were suffering from over population and the code name for this system is named after Aaron van Dyke. There are many planets in this system despite the fact that they are orbiting a Class G star. Category:Factions Category:Civilizations Category:Canon Faction